Even in Death
by BlossomedSerenity
Summary: Even now, she longed for him. The darkness that she was now so fond of, reminded her so much of him.


Even in Death

By: Sweeneytodgirl58

(Oneshot.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Song: "Even in Death," by Evanescence

* * *

_(Give me a reason to believe that you're gone......)_

She stood there. Appereantly, the harsh wind had no affect on her. For her singed, crimson gown did not riffle at the breeze. Her eyes were casted down at the aged, stonework that was laying before her. Her dull, chestnut eyes apprehending the words that were carved in the ancient stone. Scarlet hair hung atop of her head, yet the tips of her locks were charred. She sighed sadly, but her chest did not heave.

_(I see your shadow so i know they're all wrong.....)_

The woman fell to her knees; her incinerated skirts gathering around her. For a moment, all she could manage to do was trace the ravishing name that was etched on the cold tombstone. A single tear ran down her sooty cheek, but she could not feel it. Nor could she feel the engraving that her dingy fingers were outlining. She turned her empty gaze at the moon, and sighed once more.

_(Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay.......)_

_(They took you away from me but now i'm taking you home.......)_

How long ago had it been since that cruel night? She couldn't seem to remember. The events of that abhorrent darkness replayed over her head constantly. Of course, no matter how many times she recollected the memory, she could never get used to it. So many things she remembered, yet at the same time, so many things she couldn't retain. One thing that she really couldn't re-call, was her name. She knew he had said it many times, and she also knew that she enjoyed how it used to roll out of his mouth with such ease. She also knew that his enchanting voice had uttered it _that_ night.

Her lips pursed as she reminisced the abhorrent memories once again.

The woman cringed as she remembered the scorching flames licking at her body. How the only thing she could focuss at that precise moment, was the agony surrounding her person. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried recalling what had happened before the flare, but as always, she came up with nothing. She could not remember why she had ended up in that cocoon of pain. She briefly wondered if he remembered? He probably did; he had always been one for remembering after all. Her dark hazel eyes scanned the name once more.

_(I will stay forever here with you...........)_

Even now, she longed for him. The darkness that she was now so fond of, reminded her so much of him. She could still see those cold-obsidian eyes glaring at her. How beautiful they had been. She would do anything to glimpse at those alluring orbs once again.

_(My love........)_

It seemed that the only thing that she never could forget, were the words that he had declared to her. '_Nothing to fear my love'_.

_(The softly spoken words you gave me......)_

_(Even in death, our love goes on......)_

What was it that lured her into his charm? How did he bewitch her? How many more times would she continue to lurk in the intimidating dark; expecting him to appear and grace her with his mere presence? As the accustomed questions bombarded at her despairing mind over and over again, the woman tugged violently at her disheveled locks. Yet, she did not moan in pain.

_(Some say i'm crazy for my love, oh my love......)_

_(But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love........)_

_(They don't know you can't leave me.....)_

_(They don't hear you singing to me.....)_

Sighing one last time, the aberrant woman arose from her huddled position. It did not matter what she thought, nor what she felt. She knew she would be back. No matter how many times he dissapointed her with his absence, she would never stop awaiting his company. Her soul would never allow her to cease her comings. She would continue to wait for him; even if it meant to wait for eternity. For she knew she would never stop loving him. As she placed her soot-covered hand over the stone, a single thought crossed her mind..........

_(People die, but real love is forever.....)_

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!!

I was listening to my ipod the other day, and this popped right into my mind. This nagged at my brain all day, and it got to the point where I just had to write it down.

No worries though, I will continue with 'Splintered Dreams', for those who are waiting, but I just had to write this. I hope everyone is having an awesome summer!! Once again the song is 'Even in Death', by Evanescence. I thought the song portrayed Mrs. Lovett's love for Sweeney in a way. If you don't understand, this takes years after both Sweeney and Nellie's death. Nellie is a ghost and will wait for Sweeney because she's inlove with him. Obviously, her soul cannot find peace, knowing that the one she loves will never return her love. Hope that clears up a few things. I also hope you enjoyed the story, and if you didn't I'm sorry, and I hope you will enjoy my future stories. And for those who are awaiting the next chapter to 'Splintered Dreams', here's alittle heads up........

* * *

_The angered barber slammed Eleanor against the wall; causing her head to dent the bulwark. Mrs. Lovett recoiled from the impact and tried blinking the tears away. The blow had been so sudden and unexpected, that the pain seemed to duplicate. What had she done to upset him? With narrowed eyes, Sweeney placed his razor below her trembling chin and said in a voice filled with both dissapointment and disgust, "Why?"_

_The baker simply trembled beneath the cold metal. The only thought that crossed Eleanor's mind was, "He found out."_

* * *

There ya have it! Poor Mrs. Lovett. What on Earth does Sweeney have in-store for her! Well, keep reading and find out! Once again, thanks for reading this story and I hope you'll review!

RR:)


End file.
